


Phoenix

by sambethe



Series: Lily Evans A-Z [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

Lily has music playing at top volume and is singing and dancing in place as she adjusts the position of the decal on the third t-shirt.

_Are you taking over or are you taking orders?  
Are you going backwards or are you going forwards?_

She's about to press down with the iron when she hears laughter from behind her. She jumps and nearly drops it on her foot instead. Turning, she finds Remus leaning against her bedroom doorway with lips quirked and shoulders shaking.

'Mary let me in. Didn't quite picture you the dancing about your bedroom sort.'

Lily scowls at him before returning to the task at hand. Once she settles the iron on the wide end of the board and pulls off the decal's backing he shouts, 'What are you doing?'

She points to her iron then reaches over to turn down the volume on the radio. 'What does it look like I'm doing?'

Remus' eyebrows knit together. 'Lily, when is the last time you ironed anything?'

'Just because I choose not to do many a domestic task doesn't mean I don't know how.'

'I didn't say you didn't.' He crosses the room and peers over her shoulder. 'Seriously, what are you doing?'

'Making t-shirts for us.' She picks up the one she just finished, shakes it out and turns to show it to him.

She watches Remus' eyebrows disappear up behind his fringe and feels a twinge of pride at the fact she's managed to shock him.

'A phoenix? Have you lost your mind?'

Lily scoffs. 'The other side gets those ridiculous masks upon induction. I thought we could use a little something for ourselves. Only, you know, less evil and more public.'

'It's official,' he says, shaking his head. 'You're madder than James.'

She grins. Remus pushes his fringe back from his face and eyes her for a moment. Obviously finding whatever it is he's looking for, he sighs and lifts off his t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor before reaching out a hand to her palm up.

'Which one's mine then?'


End file.
